


Будь осторожней

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini





	Будь осторожней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You should be more careful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71340) by iloome. 



— Тебе надо быть осторожней, — сказал Питер, затягивая бинт на руке Тони. 

Тони был очень напряжен, но не отбивался от аккуратных манипуляций, что лучше всяких слов говорило о том, как ему больно.

— Разумное дерево попыталось меня убить, — ответил Тони. — Но это _мне_ надо быть осторожней.

Питер поправил повязку. Рана была не большой, но достаточно глубокой в том месте, где острая ветка проткнула кожу. Теперь, впрочем, опасности нет.  
Тони остался сидеть на краю кровати.

— Но ты же ушел один, — напомнил Питер. Он очень испугался, когда обернулся и увидел, что Тони пропал — конечно же, отвлекся на какой-то двигатель. До сих пор не понятно, как так получилось, но в итоге Тони оказался окружен деревьями, которым совсем не понравился реактор. Питер повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда ветка пробила руку (а не реактор, к счастью — уже за это надо быть благодарным; но в первую очередь, конечно же, Питеру хотелось бы, чтобы Тони никуда не убегал в одиночку). 

— Ты же не можешь все время водить меня за ручку.

— Ты что, дуешься? — с удивлением поинтересовался Питер.

— Нет.

Питер наклонился и чмокнул его.

— Но дулся.

Тони рассмеялся, притянул Питера здоровой рукой ближе и прижался лбом к его животу. Питер аккуратно погладил его волосы.

— Знаешь, Груту очень жаль, — произнес он.

— Он же не виноват, — прошептал Тони.

Вероятно, нет, но им всем не понравилось смотреть на то, как окровавленный Тони пытается освободиться от ветвей, хватающих его за ноги. Грут особенно болезненно к этому отнесся.

Питер был слишком занят тем, что оттаскивал Тони, чтобы обращать внимание действия Грута, но Рокет позже сказал, что выглядело красиво — впрочем, он тоже старался казаться раздраженным, чтобы было не заметно, как он волнуется.

Питер сконцентрировал свое внимание на Тони, чьи пальцы впились в его бедро, а дыхание было слишком размеренным.

— Уверен, что тебе не нужны болеутоляющие?

Тони качнул головой, и Питер решил не настаивать. Он обнял Тони за плечи и порывисто прижал к себе.

— Будь осторожней, — прошептал он.

Несколько секунд Тони молчал, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, а потом кивнул.

Питер опустился на колени, положил ладони ему на талию и прижался лбом к гладкой поверхности реактора.  
Всего лишь устаревшая по его меркам технология — но ведь благодаря ей Тони жив.  
Она так важна для Питера.

— Эй, — сказал Тони. — Я в норме.

"Но тебе так легко причинить вред", — подумал Питер, однако вслух произнес:  
— Я знаю.  
Какое-то время он не двигался.

Потом Тони потянул его вверх и поцеловал, неторопливо и нежно. И Питер позволил себе немного успокоиться.


End file.
